Cayendo en tus garras
by VioletaBlak
Summary: Me sentía en el cielo, las sensaciones que inundaban mi cuerpo en esos momentos eran como fuego en mis venas. /-D-Deidara-sempai - gime una y otra vez, aferrándose cada vez más a mi espalda. Sus ojos negros buscan los míos azules y entonces con desenfreno besa mis labios. Le correspondí tomando su diminuta cabeza con mis manos y adentrando mi lengua a su diminuta boca./DeiMada Yaoi


**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.  
**Advertencias: **Pedofilia, pero no violación, posible OoC, lenguaje un tanto vulgar, lime(?), si creo que cuenta como lime. XD  
**Pareja: **Deidara x Madara (En ese orden) XD.

* * *

_**. Cayendo en tus garras .**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-»Mis ojos no te pueden encontrar por el ancho de esta habitación,  
**__**y no puedo permitir que me veas llorar,  
**__**esto podría terminar,  
**__**ahora mismo mi cuerpo ardiente,  
**__**medicina tan potente  
**__**el calor de esta pasión no se va a detener,  
**__**un amor común con leve perversión y hoy en tu trampa caeré  
**__**no puedo esperar que la banana entre y que estes junto a mi...«- [1*]**_

_~Deidara POV~_

_**Me sentía en el cielo, las sensaciones que inundaban mi cuerpo en esos momentos eran como fuego en mis venas.** _

_Estaba en mi casa, se supone que cuidando de el hijo de mis mejores amigos Itachi y Minato. Ja. Itachi Uchiha era un moreno, con grandes ojeras bajo sus oscuros ojos, de bien cuerpo y piel blanca, aunque su carácter hace de repelente. Minato Namikaze, un rubio de ojos azules y piel bronceada, muy buen cuerpo y que causaba que muchas féminas se sintieran atraídas hacia él, y mas por que era caballeroso y atento. Y era como un Dios, por que solo el podía hacer tartamudear, sonrojar y avergonzar a el cubo de hielo, Uchiha. Lo cual era un milagro._

_Y bueno, como dije antes, estoy en casa ''cuidando'' del hijo de Itachi y Minato. Bueno, si cuidando quiere decir que el esté debajo de mí, con las rodillas dobladas a la altura de su cabeza, gimiendo mi nombre, aferrándose a mi espalda, clavando sus pequeñas uñas en la misma mientras cierra los ojos y arquea la espalda, sintiendo como yo le envisto sin piedad, profanando todo sus ser, entonces sí, lo estoy cuidando muy bien._

_- D-Deidara-sempai - gime una y otra vez, aferrándose cada vez más a mi espalda. Sus ojos negros buscan los míos azules y entonces con desenfreno besa mis labios. Le correspondí tomando su diminuta cabeza con mis manos y adentrando mi lengua a su diminuta boca._

_Ambos estábamos desnudos, la cama de mi habitación, cama que se movía en cada nueva arremetida que daba. Jadeé cuando la ya de por sí pequeña entrada del niño se hizo más pequeña, anunciando su orgasmo._

_- ¡Deidara-sempaiii~! - gritó clavando sus uñas nuevamente en mi espalda, pero ahora haciendo que que esta sangrara un poco, y corriéndose entre nuestros vientres. Yo solo gruñí y mordí la almohada evitando así morderlo a él -ya que eso dejaría una marca y me pondría en evidencia-, cuando me vine dentro de él fuertemente, haciendo que volviese a gemir._

_- Diablos... ¿Estas contento ahora Madara, uhn? - gruñí apartándome del niño de trece años y acostándome a su lado, aún con la respiración un poco agitada._

_Madara solo rió, abrazándome por la cintura y escondiendo su cabeza en mi pecho._

_- No. - contestó divertido. Lo miré alzando una ceja, algo confundido._

_- Tu dijiste que querías que te hiciera **mio nuevamente** en mi cama, uhn. _

_- Sip, pero... ¡Aún tengo ganas de saltar en su polla Deidara-sempai! ¡Usted no me dejó! - hizo un puchero gracioso y se sentó a horcadas en mi, hasta que su miembro quedara frente a frente con el mio._

_Sacudí la cabeza, los niños de hoy día y las palabrotas que ya saben a temprana edad._

_- Sabes que aquí soy yo el que manda Madara, tu aún eres un crío. - puse las manos entre mi cabeza y la almohada que había debajo de la misma, mirando como Madara fruncía el ceño ante mis palabras._

_- Pero bien que te gusta en cuerpo de este 'crío'. - resopló para luego empezar a acariciarme el pecho y tomar con su otra mano mi miembro y empezar frotarlo de arriba hacia abajo, lento, despertandolo de nuevo. Solté un suspiro lleno de gusto._

_Era verdad, me encantaba ese diminuto cuerpo, sus brazos y pies delgados, sin músculos, sus facciones infantiles, su cabello negro puntiagudo que le llegaba hasta después de las orejas, sus ojos negros y sensuales, sus labios gruesos y rosados -por ser menor-, su pequeño miembro y esa diminuta y caliente entrada en su trasero pequeño y apetecible. Me encantaba todo ese cuerpo. ¿Solo su cuerpo? No. También me gustaba cada gesto que hacía, su comportamiento y como intentaba seducirme, cosa que funcionaba a la perfección..._

_- ¡Ah! - solté un gemido ronco y ahogado cuando lo sentí, como él había dicho, cabalgando mi polla. Había apoyado sus manos en mi abdomen -que aún estaba manchado de su semen y de sudor- y daba saltos sobre mi miembro mientras arqueaba su espalda._

_Y ahí comenzaba la nueva ronda._

_La verdad era que ese chico me encantaba, aunque no lo reconociera en voz alta y lo llamara constantemente un mocoso, o crío. Pero la verdad es que ese niño me hacía sentir una persona viva en medio de mi soledad, desde el primer momento en que rozó sus rosados labios con los míos y comenzamos este juego peligroso. A pesar de todo, no sabría que hacer sin él._

_- ¡Deidara-sempai!_

_Sin sus gestos, sin sus burlas, sin sus insinuaciones, sin su vergüenza... Resumiendo... No podría vivir sin él... Y eso jamás lo admitiría. ¡Nunca! _

_Puse mis manos en sus caderas para ayudarle a brincar mas y llegar mas profundo en su interior. Lo atraje hacia mí y lo abrasé para luego juntar nuestros labios mientras el va y ven de nuestras caderas continuaba._

_Pronto acabamos, y Madara se durmió a mi lado, agotado. Sonreí inconscientemente y le pasé mi mano por sus sonrojadas mejillas. Y ahí prometí... Que lo protegería con mi vida..._

* * *

**[1*]** Parte de la canción de Shotarella de vocaloid, traducida al español. (Creo que es Shotarella, no me acuerdo -.-U)

* * *

**VioletaBlak: **Esto es algo super viejo que estaba cogiendo polvo en mi PC. -_-U No creo que a alguien le guste, por eso no lo había puesto... Pero en fin... Aquí está... ¿Reviews?


End file.
